


How It Should Have Ended

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Ode to Fans, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Skyfall, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Spoilers for Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: Fluffy, fourth-wall breaking inspired by my thoughts on "how stupid could I be...if Adele writes the theme song it can't end well" that ran through my head recently as I was listening to the song at Starbucks. (Why do they play that song in public? Don't they know the pain it inflicts? :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the YouTube channel of the same name.

James watched M from the corner of his eye as they exited the movie theater. Her hands were shoved deeply into her trench coat pockets and she worried her bottom lip the way that indicated she was lost in thought.

He popped open his umbrella as they made to walk out onto the sidewalk. She moved closer to him to protect herself from the heavy mist.

They walked a few blocks before she finally spoke.

"That was as disturbing as it was surprising."

"You were surprised?"

"Yes, of course. Weren't you?"

She sounded incredulous and he looked down at her face for a moment before he replied.

"In a sense, I suppose I was. But in hindsight it should have been obvious from the opening credits how it would end."

M huffed in response and set her face in a scowl.

"I suppose if I'd been paying attention it would have been obvious before the movie even was released. What kind of movie ends well when Adele is asked to write the opening song?"

Her voice was tart and James chuckled.

"Oh, you can laugh. You didn't have to watch..."

M shuddered.

They continued their walk at a leisurely pace. The mist became a light rain and the people around them picked up speed as they hurried to get out of what was sure to become a heavier downpour.

James was the next to break the silence.

"But I did have to watch. It was not a pleasant thing."

His shoulders suddenly felt heavy as he recalled the scene. M, in his arms, breathing her last. It was not something he'd ever imagined. M had always seemed to him immortal. Though he knew that was just foolishness. Her predecessors had been mortal, why should she be any different?

"In all honesty, I have to wonder why it is my past keeps coming back to haunt me?"

Olivia's question pulled James from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this isn't the first time some person I hurt came after me. Did that ever happen with my predecessors?"

James thought for a moment.

"Not sure. Maybe we should have a marathon and watch them all to see."

"No, please. I don't think I could stand to watch myself grow old again."

James laughed at her reply.

"You're not old."

M rolled her eyes.

A breeze came up as the rain grew heavier. James put his arm around M's shoulders to pull her under the umbrella more.

"Bond?"

"Yes."

He hoped she wasn't going to ask him to release her. He'd done it instinctively, wanting to keep her dry, but now that they were touching, he found he needed the contact.

"How is it that I'm here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the writer's killed me off. How am I here?"

James smiled.

"Fans."

"Fans?"

She looked up at him, obviously perplexed.

"Yes, the fans keep characters they love alive."

"In their thoughts?"

"No. In their own works."

"I don't understand."

"They're called 'fix-its' in fan fiction. And the fans write things the way they believed they should have gone."

"You've read some?"

"Yes."

M smiled.

"So I live on?"

James nodded.

"Do you have a favorite story?"

He stopped at her question. This was his opportunity. And he'd obviously be a fool to waste such a one, at least after watching what he just had.

"I have a few favorites."

"What happens in them?"

She was smiling up at him and James knew she didn't suspect.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"This."

That was all he said before he leaned down to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

She was surprised at first but then she began to respond. She rested her hands on his upper arms.

James slid his free hand down to her back to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

She moaned and her hands moved up around his neck.

The rain continued down and the people scurried past them and James held M more tightly not wanting this to end, afraid if he pulled away it might break whatever spell had been cast.

Finally the need for air became pressing and they pulled apart, panting and gasping. James couldn't recall ever being so affected by nothing more than a kiss.

As they caught their breath M looked up at him.

"I'll have to read some of those stories. See what else there is."

He smiled down at her.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we go home and I'll _show_ you."

M's eyes widened and James smile grew as he saw a blush bloom on her cheeks.

They turned to continue on their way, M with her arm around James' waist now.

"Which home?"

"Well, it'll have to be yours since you sold my flat."

They laughed together.

"But I did put your things in storage instead of selling them."

"Yes. And thank you for that."

"I knew you'd need them when you came back."

James stopped them.

"You knew I'd come back?"

He looked down at her in surprise.

"Of course."

She smiled up at him as if it should be obvious. And James was stunned by the love he saw in her eyes.

He pulled her to him and rested his cheek atop her head.

"I'll always come back to you."

The words were rough with emotion.

"And I you, dear boy."

James took a deep breath to steady himself before he pulled back and looked at her again.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, a million words flowing through his mind, but none would coalesce. So he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. As he did so he heard the rain come to an end. The sun began to peak out from behind the clouds.

They pulled apart and he saw M's face light up when something behind him caught her eye.

"It's a rainbow, James."

He turned to see and smiled.

"It's a sign from the gods, don't you think?"

He asked as he turned back to her.

"From the fans."

She chuckled and he pressed his lips once more to hers as he thought that this was how it would have ended had he written the damn story. James with the woman he loved in his arms, not in the agony of death, but in the hope for a future.

Thank the gods for the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I and James and Olivia are thankful to all the fans in this little fandom. Such a lovely little group. It always makes me smile when I see a new story or a new chapter from all of you.


End file.
